Military ranks of the Soviet Union
The military ranks of the Soviet Union were those introduced after the October Revolution of 1917. At that time the Imperial Russian Table of Ranks was abolished, as were the privileges of the pre-Soviet Russian nobility. Immediately after the Revolution, personal military ranks were abandoned in favor of a system of positional ranks, which were acronyms of the full position names. For example, KomKor was an acronym of Corps Commander, KomDiv was an acronym of Division Commander, KomBrig stood for Brigade Commander, KomBat stood for Battalion Commander, and so forth. These acronyms have survived as informal position names to the present day. Personal ranks were reintroduced in 1935, and general officer ranks were restored in May 1940. The ranks were based on those of the Russian Empire, although they underwent some modifications. Modified Imperial-style rank insignia were reintroduced in 1943. The Soviet ranks ceased to be used after the 1991 dissolution of the Soviet Union, although the military ranks and insignia of the modern Russian Federation and Ukraine have been largely adopted from the Soviet system. History Army and Air Force Ranks The early Red Army abandoned the institution of a professional officer corps as a "heritage of tsarism" in the course of the Revolution. In particular, the Bolsheviks condemned the use of the word "officer" and used the word "commander" instead. The Red Army abandoned epaulettes and ranks, using purely functional titles such as "Division Commander", "Corps Commander", and similar titles. In 1924 it supplemented this system with "service categories", from K-1 (lowest) to K-14 (highest). The service categories essentially operated as ranks in disguise: they indicated the experience and qualifications of a commander. The insignia now denoted the category, not the position of a commander. However, one still had to use functional titles to address commanders, which could become as awkward as "comrade deputy head-of-staff of corps". If one did not know a commander's position, one used one of the possible positions - for example: "Regiment Commander" for K-9.John Erickson, The Soviet High Command 1918–41, p.72–73 This rank system stayed on for a decade. On September 22, 1935 the Red Army abandoned service categories and introduced personal ranks. These ranks, however, used a unique mix of functional titles and traditional ranks. For example, the ranks included "Lieutenant" and "Comdiv" (Комдив, Division Commander). Further complications ensued from the functional and categorical ranks for political officers (e.g., "Brigade Commissar", "Army Commissar 2nd Rank"), for technical corps (e.g., "Engineer 3rd Rank", "Division Engineer"), for administrative, medical and other non-combatant branches. Rank insignia then used upside down chevrons on the sleeve. The Marshal of the Soviet Union (Маршал Советского Союза) rank was introduced on March 17, 1934 as part of the proposal by Kliment Voroshilov to rationalise ranks. On May 7, 1940 further modifications to the system took place. The ranks of "General" or "Admiral" replaced the senior functional ranks of Combrig, Comdiv, Comcor, Comandarm; the other senior functional ranks ("Division Commissar", "Division Engineer", etc.) remained unaffected. The Arm or Service distinctions remained (e.g. General of Cavalry, Marshal of Armoured Troops). On November 2, 1940 the system underwent further modification with the abolition of functional ranks for NCOs and the reintroduction of the Podpolkovnik (sub-colonel) rank.John Erickson, The Soviet High Command 1918–41 For the most part the new system restored that used by the Imperial Russian Army at the conclusion of its participation in WWI. In early 1942 all the functional ranks in technical and administrative corps became regularized ranks (e.g., "Engineer Major", "Engineer Colonel", "Captain Intendant Service", etc.). On October 9, 1942 the authorities abolished the system of military commissars, together with the commissar ranks. The functional ranks remained only in medical, veterinary and legislative corps and Private became the basic rank for the enlisted and NCOs. In early 1943 a unification of the system saw the abolition of all the remaining functional ranks. The word "officer" became officially endorsed, together with the epaulettes that superseded the previous rank insignia, and Marshal and Chief Marshal ranks created for the various arms and branch commands of the Red Army and the Red Army Air Forces save for the infantry. The ranks and insignia of 1943 did not change much until the last days of the USSR; the contemporary Russian Ground Forces uses largely the same system. The old functional ranks of Combat (Battalion or Battery Commander), Combrig (Brigade Commander) and Comdiv (Division Commander) continue in informal use.David Glantz, Stumbling Colossus, University Press of Kansas, 1998 After the war, the new rank of Generalissimus of the Soviet Union was created for Joseph Stalin in his role as the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. The rank insignia featured the USSR arms above a large Marshal's Star surrounded by a wreath. The rank became inactive upon his demise in 1953, and inspired similar ranks in North Korea (Dae Wonsu) and the People's Republic of China (Da Yuan Shuai). In 1970 all Starshinas became full time senior NCOs and enlisted personnel and the new NCO rank of Praporshchik became a Warrant Officer rank, with a new rank of Senior Praporshchik created for senior rank holders later in 1981. And in 1974, Generals of the Army had one star on their shoulder epaulettes rather than four, and all Starshina insignia were changed. The final rank structure from these reforms stayed well until the Union's dissoution and are the basis for the current ranks of the Russian Ground Forces. These ranks also because the basic ranks for the Soviet Air Forces in 1918 and the Soviet Air Defense Forces (from 1932-1949 component part of the Soviet Air Force and the Red Army, 1949 independent branch, and from 1954 a full service arm of the Soviet Armed Forces), and from 1991 onward became the basis for the present ranks of the Russian Air Force (including the Air Defense Forces from 1998 onward) and from 2001, the Russian Aerospace Defence Forces (Formerly the Space Forces). The only exceptions were the use of the ranks of Marshal of Aviation and Chief Marshal of Aviation, which replaced the rank of General of the Army until the latter became the highest officer rank in 1993. Naval ranks and rates In 1918, the Soviet Navy was raised from the pro-Bolshevik sailors and officers of the Imperial Russian Navy as the Workers' and Peasants' Red Fleet by virtue of a decree by the Soviet Council of People's Commissars. The ranks and rates were, just like in their counterparts in the Army, personal positions for officers, NCO's and enlisted rates. The former officers of the IRN who joined the ranks of this new navy retained their ranks with the abbreviation "b." meaning "former" while the new officers where addressed by their positionary ranks. They stayed that way until 1925, when new ranks and rates were created. Most of the officer ranks were revived in 1935, save for the high ranking officers, and the new NCO rank of Squad Commander. The NCO rank of Starshina was retained, however. In 1939 all flag officer ranks were reinstated and Midshipman became the highest NCO rate in the Navy, and in the course of the Great Patriotic War, all Redfleetmen became Seamen in another rank change. In 1943 all naval rank insignia became uniform in the fleet and ground forces. In a unique way, the ranks of the Soviet Naval Infantry, Soviet Naval Aviation and the other ground services remained absolutely army-styled similar to their Red Army counterparts but the rank insignia became uniform. The Admiral of the Fleet rank was also created by then. The rank insignia were now on epaulettes: black on duty dresses and blue and gold on all full dresses. Rank comparisons The Red Army abolished all personal officer and general ranks, retaining only personal positions. Thus, a komvzvoda (Platoon Commander) was a position for an officer who would typically hold a Lieutenant of Senior Lieutenant rank, kombat (Battalion Commander) was an equivalent of Captain or Major, and kompolka was an equivalent of Lieutenant Colonel or Colonel. Even though traditional personal ranks for Red Army officers were re-established in 1935, General ranks were not introduced until 1940, probably because they were associated with the White Army movement. So, in 1935-1940 the personal rank system in the Red Army consisted of the following General-grade ranks: * kombrig (Brigade Commander), a Brigadier equivalent; * komdiv (Division Commander), a Major General equivalent; * komcor (Corps Commander), a Lieutenant General equivalent; * komandarm (Army Commander) 2nd rank, a Lieutenant General or full General equivalent; * komandarm (Army Commander) 1st rank, a Front Commander or Supreme Commander position, and an equivalent to Colonel General, General of the Army, or Field Marshal in other nations. When the Marshal of the Soviet Union was introduced later in 1935, it became the highest rank in the Red Army, extending an already complex rank system. However, when personal General ranks were introduced in 1940, the updated rank system did not feature a Brigadier-grade rank, mirroring a situation in the Russian Imperial Russian army where the Brigadier rank ceased to exist in early 19th century. Most of the officers holding the kombrig rank were demoted to Colonels, and only a few were promoted to Major General. Another peculiarity of this new system was the absence of a full General rank, which until 19th century was called General-en-Chef in the Russian Imperial army, and then was renamed General of the Infantry, Cavalry and Artillery. Curiously, the initial draft of the new rank system submitted by People's Commissar of Defence Marshal Voroshilov was more in line with Russian military tradition. In a memorandum submitted on 17 March 1940 to the Politburo and Sovnarkom, Voroshilov made the following proposal Introduction of General ranks in RKKA in 1940: However in the final document the two komandarm ranks were replaced with Colonel General and General of the Army, with the rank of Marshal of the Soviet Union on top of them. In the end, the number of General-grade ranks did not reduce at all even with the abolition of Brigadier-grade kobmbrig rank, contrary to the initial proposal by Voroshilov. After the introduction of this new system, most existing kombrigs were ranked as Colonel, although some were ranked as General; existing komdivs were mostly ranked as Major General, komcors and Army Commanders 2nd rank were mostly ranked Lieutenant General, and Army Commanders 1st rank were ranked as Colonel General or General of the Army (a notable exception is Georgy Zhukov who was promoted to General of the Army directly from komcor rank). Later in 1943, the ranks of Marshal and Chief Marshal of a service branch were introduced in aviation, artillery, communications troops, and armoured troops; both equivalent to General of the Army. The final personal rank structure (for the Army and the Air Force) was thus as follows: * Colonel - Brigade or Division level; * Major General - Сorps, Division or (rarely) Brigade level; * Lieutenant General - Corps or Army level; * Colonel General - Army or Front level; * General of the Army - Army or Front level; * Marshal or Chief Marshal - service branch, Army level; * Marshal of the Soviet Union - Front or Supreme Command level, reserved for most honoured field commanders. Eventually, the Soviet system of general ranks included commonplace Major General, Lieutenant General, however the position in between Lieutenant General and General of the Army was occupied by the Colonel General, which in the Soviet system is the equivalent of a full General rank in other nations. This unusual rank structure makes rank comparisons difficult; Marshal of the Soviet Union is arguably not the equivalent to NATO five-star general ranks such as British Field Marshal or American General of the Army, but is instead an honorary rank analogous to the Marshal of France, although without associated state functions. In the Soviet Navy before 1935 the ranks were personal positions. Since that year the general officer rank structure became as follows: *Flag Officer 2nd Rank *Flag Officer 1st Rank *Fleet Flag Officer 2nd Rank *Fleet Flag Officer 1st Rank From 1940, the rank structure for high officers of the Navy became: *Captain 1st Rank *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral In 1943, the rank structure slightly changed into the final rank formation which remained until the dissolution of the Navy in 1991 with more changes in 1955 and 1962: * Captain 1st Rank * Rear Admiral * Vice Admiral * Admiral * Admiral of the Fleet (became Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union in 1955, reinstated in 1962) The Russian Navy still uses this, except that Marshal of the Russian Federation is the highest rank of precedence, and the rank below that, Admiral of the Fleet, is the highest deck rank for officers. Rank Table This table shows the rank structure and epaulettes used in 1943–1993. Colours of the rank insignia From 1943 to 1955 all the rank insignia were khaki with edge colour indicating the corps: * Crimson: infantry, mechanized and motorized infantry * Red: artillery, armoured troops * Blue: Air Force, airborne troops, air technical services * Dark blue: cavalry * Black: technical corps (radio communications, engineers, chemicals, technical military schools, road construction, pipeline units, building and airbase construction, military topography service, administrative service, judge advocates, military bands) * Dark green: medical and veterinary services * Black: Navy In December 1955 the colours were changed to: * Red: artillery, armoured troops, infantry, cavalry, military educational insititutions * Blue: Air Force, airborne troops, air technical services * Black: technical corps and Navy In March 1956 general officers' stars became gold colored. Letter codes The letters over the shoulder's badges, since 1972, stand for: Изменения в знаках различия званий военнослужащих Советской Армии 1955-92(94) гг. * ВВ (Внутренние войска, Vnutrennie voiska) - Interior Ministry's troops * К''' (Курсант, Kursant) - Higher military college cadet * '''ГБ (КГБ, KGB) - KGB * ПВ (Пограничные войска, Pogranichnye voiska) - Border Troops * СА (Советская Армия, Sovietskaya Armiya) - Soviet Army * СШ (специальная школа, spetsialnaya shkola) - special school * Ф''' (Флот, Flot) - Navy ** '''СФ (Северный флот, Severnyi flot) - Northern Fleet ** ЧФ (Черноморский флот, Chernomorskiy flot) - Black Sea Fleet ** БФ (Балтийский флот, Baltiyskiy flot) - Baltic fleet ** ТФ (Тихоокеанский флот, Tikhookeanskiy flot) - Pacific Fleet * СВУ (Суворовец, Suvorovets) - Suvorov School cadet * ВМУ (Военно-музыкальное Училище Voyenno-muzikalnoye Uchilishche) - Military Music School * H (Нахимовец, Nakhimovets) - Nakhimov School cadet Generalissimus of the Soviet Union This rank was created for Joseph Stalin on June 27, 1945, and he was the only person ever to hold it. It is sometimes regarded as an equivalent to the rank of General of the Armies of the United States, the North Korean Dae Wonsu or the now defunct Chinese rank of Da Yuan Shuai. Marshal of an arm The ranks of Marshal of an arm and Chief Marshal of an arm were used in five Soviet military branches (the Air Force, Artillery, Tank Forces, Engineer Forces, and Signal Forces). These ranks were established in 1943. Marshal of an arm was equivalent to General of the Army. See also Marshal of the Soviet Union and Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union See also *Air Force ranks and insignia of the Russian Federation *Naval ranks and insignia of the Russian Federation *History of Russian military ranks *Military ranks of Ukraine External links *Military Ranks of the Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics *Anatomy of Army, Russian *SOVIET MILITARIA, sells Soviet ranking insignia, etc. *Russian Ranks on Habbo. Category:Military of the Soviet Union Soviet Union Category:Military insignia ca:Graus militars de la Unió Soviètica ru:Воинские звания и знаки различия в армии СССР 1943—1955 sv:Sovjetarmén tr:Sovyetler Birliği'nde askerî rütbe ve işaretler vi:Cấp bậc quân đội của Liên bang Xô viết zh:蘇聯軍銜 Category:Soviet Military